


Joy Rides

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Happy Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rape Aftermath, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A girl witnesses something that she doesn't understand, then finds out a that it helps with her mood and can't get enough of it





	Joy Rides

I woke up from something hitting the window that made my sister got out of bed and walk to it, making me look at her a she smiled. 

“Let me up.” My sister's boyfriend said.

She nodded, then she looked towards me as she walked to the door of our room. After a few minutes of waiting for her to return, I saw both my sister's boyfriend and my sister come into the room kissing. I smiled as I loved watching them kiss as it seems my sister is always more happy and calm after she reappears from our room. My sister's boyfriend knocks over a glass as he staggers around with my sister, making her gasp as she kicked a pillow under the glass, muffling the glass's impact to the ground, then she looked at me in worry.

“Why is she here?” My sister's boyfriend asked. “I thought she is always at her friend's house on the weekends.”

“Her friend passed away Sam.” My sister said. “I just got her to stop crying a few hours ago. She hasn't been sleeping very well and I need her to sleep. If I see her cry again, I think I would start crying.”

“Well I know one way to make you feel happy.” He said with a smile. “If you want she can join us.”

“Don't joke like that.” My sister growled. “She's only twelve.”

“Then it's just you and me.” He said.

My sister looked at me as she moved closer to me.

“You know I'm quiet.” He said.

“Yes, but I'm not sometimes when you hit the right spots.” My sister said.

“Then I will put a sock in your mouth when it happens.” He said.

She smiled as she shook her head, then she picked up the glass and put it back on the desk.

“Nice save by the way.” He said with a smile. “I wager my next check you can't do that again.”

“Pass, I know I can't do that again.” She said. “However, I take your offer that you can't make me cum before you do this time.” 

“You're on.” He said.

I watched my sister lie down on her bed, then pulled ben down, making him lie down on top of her. I stared at them as I saw them take off their clothes, then I felt myself blush from the sight of them as they start playing with each other. A second later, they started to kiss again making me smile. My sister whip Ben around so she was on top of him, then I saw her grab his shaft and start sucking on it, making me stare in shock as Ben moaned. After a few seconds of her sucking him, Ben pushed her head away.

“No cheating.” Ben whined. “I need that money.”

My sister giggled and sat back up, then grabbed his shaft as she stuffed it in her. My mouth dropped open as I couldn't believe I was seeing this, then I heard my sister moan as a smile formed on her face as she started to bob on top of him.

s

“I love riding you so much.” She moaned.

After a few minutes of watching, she started to move faster as I saw that happiness grow on her face, making me smile as it's been awhile since I saw it.

“Damn it, it looks like you're going to win my check.” Ben whined.

He moaned once more as my sister stopped moving and closed her eyes with a proud smile, making me smile again.

“Forget about the check." She said. "Your dick and cum inside me is better than the check.”

“Thank you Lord.” Ben said with relief in his voice. “I thought I was going to have to live on the streets this month.”

“No, you can live with me.” She said. “Now that I know why you need the check, I want your check.”

“Sorry you already canceled your winnings.” He said with a smile. “I can't live here with your parents.”

"Well my door is always open if you change your mind, you know where I live.” She said.

I watched as my sister get off Ben and roll to her back, then she wiped her slit with her finger and lick them off.

“Can you stay the weekend please.” She asked. “I need your support with my sister and your cum taste extra good today.”

“Fine.” He said with a giggle. “But you owe me each night.”

“Deal.” She said with a giggle,

I watch as she covered Ben and laid back. A few minutes later, I fell back to sleep. I woke up from my sister's moaning, making me open my eye to see it was it was day time. Once I looked to my sister, she was fucking Ben again, but this time he was snoring, then I heard Ben moan as the smile formed on my sister's face. She got off him and looked at me, then gasped as she saw me awake.

“Don't tell please.” She said.

I shook my head as I smiled, then looked at the cum that fell on the floor. My sister walked away as she stared at me, then I stood up and walked to the cum on the floor as I looked at Ben's shaft as it was covered with the cum. I turned around and saw my sister standing there with worry on her face.

“I promise I won't tell.” I said. “I like seeing you happy.”

She smiled in wary as I looked at her slit as I saw more cum dripping from her, then I looked at the cum on the ground near me again.

“What are you thinking?” She asked.

“I'm trying to figure out how he's making you happy.” I said.

“Why do you care?” She asked.

“I want to be happy again.” I said.

“Oh God.” She whined as she walked away.

I followed her out of the room and saw her cleaning up the cum off the floor as I stared at the cum that was oozing out of her. I walked to her and wiped off the cum so she didn't have to clean it, making her gasped as she quickly stood up, then turned to look at me as I stared at the cum. I put it in my mouth and it did taste good, then I looked at my sister and saw her stare in shock.

“Did you see me last night?” She asked.

I nodded, then She sighed as she closed her eyes in disappointment. I stared at her in worry as I feared I made her upset. Once she opened her eyes I saw her face fill with worry.

“No, no, I'm not upset.” She said quickly. “It was my stupidity.” 

“You're not stupid.” I growled. “You're smarter than me if you found a way to make yourself happy and I can't seem to find out how you did it.”

her face filled with worry as I walked back to my room. I laid down and buried my face in my pillow. A second later, someone touch my back, making me look at the person too see it was my sister.

“I'm sorry for calling myself stupid.” She said. “I can't tell you my secret.”

"I don't need you to tell me." I said. "I'll find out eventually.”

I got out of bed and looked at Ben as he was sprawled across the bed. I stared at his shaft, then I saw my sister come into view as she covered him with the blanket and stared at me in worry. I walked out of the room and up to my parent's room's door, then I slowly opened the door as I saw my dad sprawled over naked. I stared at his shaft for a second, then walked to his closet and grabbed my mom stash of chocolates. I opened the box and started eating them since chocolate seems to make me happy for a short time. I heard the front door close, making me gasp and run for the door, but froze when I saw my mom walking toward me. I ran back to the closet and closed it as I stared through the blinds. I saw my mom come into the room, then toss her keys on the dresser as she sighed in exhaustion. She looked at my dad and smiled, then I watched my mom pull off her clothes. Seeing a pattern happening, I watched carefully as my mom got on my dad just like my sister did to Ben, then she sucked him. A few minutes later, she stuffed herself as I saw her start riding him. A few minutes after that, I heard my dad moan as a the happiness formed on her face. I stared out in disbelief as I know how to be happy now, but i don't have my friend to do that to him, which made me sigh in disappointment.

"Sleep tight honey, thanks for the quickie." My mom said with a smile.

I watched as my mom got off my dad and got under the covers as she covered him. A few minutes later, I heard her start snoring. I walked out of the closet and walked to the door of the room, then opened it and saw my sister standing there as she was about to knock. I stared at her nervously as she looked at my parents in worry, then she looked at the chocolates in my hand and smiled.

“Get out.” My sister said.

I walked out of the room as my sister closed the door, then walked to me and took the last piece of chocolate. I stared at her as she ate it, then frustration fill me as she didn't even leave me half of it.

“You had plenty from the looks of your face.” My sister said.

“This was the only thing to make me happy too.” I growled.

My sister stared at me in worry as I walked away and into my room, then grabbed my money from my stash and put it my pocket.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Somewhere else to be happy.” I said. “I'm tired of this feeling.”

“No, don't leave me.” She whined as she hugged me. “I'm sorry I took the candy, please don't go.”

“Why shouldn't I?” I asked. “You're happy with your boyfriend, mom just got done being happy with dad and I have nobody still.”

Her face filled with shock.

“You saw mom...” My sister start to say.

“Ride dad like you did to Ben.” I interrupted as I nodded, making her whine as she placed her hands on her head.

“Go ride your boyfriend while I find my happiness.” I said and walked towards the front door.

Once I opened the door, I felt someone grab me and pick me up, then turn me to them, revealing my sister that was panicking now.

“Please don't run away again.” My sister whined. “You're one of the two happiness in my life. i don't want to lose you.”

My sister closed the door and took me to our room, then she set me down.

“Go to sleep while I get you some more chocolate.” She said.

I stared at her as she grabbed her money and walked out of the room, then I sighed and laid down. A few seconds later, I felt my anger continue to boil in me, making me not want to sleep. I stood up and started walking out of the room, but froze when I saw Ben uncovered, making me walk to him as I stared at his shaft, then the feeling of nervousness fill my body. I looked around and saw no one watching so I got on the bed and started to suck Ben. I felt him start growing in my mouth, then I tasted his cum as it seep from him. I closed my eyes as it tasted good, then the taste was gone, making no changes in my mood. I took off my pajama bottom and underwear as I stared at his shaft. Before taking a deep breath, I slowly grabbed it and lined it up to me, then i pushed it in. I whined as I felt a pinch in my slit as I pushed down on him, then I gasped as the warmth and thickness of him felt great. Once I recover from the feeling, I started to push Ben deeper into me, making me moan as I felt the warmth move in me. A few minutes of moving on him, I felt a great feeling fill my body, making me moan uncontrollably. A second later, I felt a strong gush in my slit as I felt and unbelievable feeling that made me gasp as Ben moaned, then I felt his cum shoot deep into me making me gasp again as it also felt so good.

“Oh my God no!” My sister yelped, making me gasp and look at her as she ran to me.

Once she got to me she picked me up and looked at my slit as cum dripped out of me.

“No, no, no.” SHe whined in panic, then she ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I stared at her as she adjusted the temperature, then she took off the shower head and sprayed it in me. I gasped as it felt awesome as it squirted deep in me. My sister stared at me in shock, then set me down as she panicked some more. I watched her run out of the room as I grabbed the shower head and sprayed it up my slit. As I tried to find the spot my sister pointed out, I bumped the gear slipping it into massage mode, making it shoot a powerful jet in me. I yelped out from the sudden feeling, then I felt a soothing feeling fill me as I felt my anger finally slowly fade away as I closed my eyes in pleasure. I felt someone grab the shower head and take it from me.

“Stop that.” My sister whined.

“Why?” I asked. “I see why you are so happy now.” 

I reached for the shower head, but she pulled away and turned off the water. I growled and ran into my room, then I saw Ben sitting up with shock on his face. I walked to him and saw he didn't respond to me, so I started to suck him. I felt myself being grabbed and yanked away.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” My sister whined.

“Nothings wrong with me.” I said. “I'm just trying to feel happy.”

He face filled with distress as she picked up my clothes and put them on me, then walked to our parents room and knocked on the door. My mom opened the door.

“Mom we have a big problem.” My sister whined.

“What's wrong?” My mom asked, then she saw my face. “Did she eat my chocolates again?”

“That's not the problem mom." My sister whined. "She saw you having sex with dad when she ate the chocolates and found out that she can be happy again through it. Ben came in her as she tried it out.”

My mom face filled with worry.

“Did you wash it out?” My mom asked.

“Yes, but I made it worse as she felt pleasure in that too and now she can't stop.” My sister said.

“Fuck.” My mom said, then she looked at me as she didn't mean to say that.

“It's not the first time I heard that.” I said.

My mom grabbed me, then she set me down in her room as she closed the door.

"Tell me everything, I promise I won't get angry.” My mom said.

I heard them walk away as I walked to the closet and reached for the chocolates, but froze when I heard my dad move. I looked at him and saw he was uncovered and his shaft was exposed. I smiled as I walked to him, then I took of my pajama bottoms and panties. I climbed on the bed and started to suck him, then I felt him grow in my mouth. Once he was hard, I lined myself up and pushed him in me. I gasped as he was a lot bigger than Ben and it shot a wave of pleasure into me as he hit my back wall. I started to bob myself on my dad's shaft. About a minute later, I moaned as the feeling came back and nearly made me fall on my dad. My dad moaned as I felt him shoot so much more cum into me than Ben that I couldn't carry it all and it started to gush out of me. I pulled off my dad as I panted loudly from that feeling. A second later, my mom came into the room and gasped as she saw me panting.

“Damn it.” She whined as she ran to me, then stared in shock as she saw all the cum oozing out of me.

My mom picked me up, making my body fall back like a rag doll as I continued to pant.

“God no.” She whined as she hugged me as my sister stare at me In shock.

“What are we going to do mom?” She asked.

"There is nothing we can do.” My mom said. “She will keep finding it. I just hope she doesn't get pregnant."

“Why have I heard that word before?” I asked as I finally recovered my breathing.

“Never mind that.” My mom said. “Promise me that you will not do this again.”

“No way.” I said. “I feel happy again and I will always be happy now that I know this secret you guys taught me. If you want I will keep this secret from others since you guys are freaking out over it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
